England x Reader: Trouble
by wowpokemon100
Summary: It's just like any Monday at school, boring. But this Monday was different. You're bullied by Gilbert. Who will save you, what will you do? Find out. :P


**England x Reader**

Ugh. Another Monday. You hated Mondays. All you wanted to do was sleep. But you had to go to school. The only good thing about it is your crush named Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. He was a sweet, handsome, young man. You've had a crush on him for a very long time. You never had the chance to talk to him because you were always so nervous. All you could do, was stare at him. He was in your class, and whenever you stared at him, people would giggle and whisper about your crush. He always made you blush. You loved him. You _wanted _him. Today was the day you're gonna express your feelings for him!

-**TIME SKIP-**

It was the first period of the school day and you just wanted to go home. Some of your friends were away so only a few of them were here today. Most of them hang out with their own friends. So you were lonely today. "I'm all alone today, what can I do now?" you thought. You stared at Arthur throughout the period. But, you got in trouble a few times so you just ended up doing work. The period finally ended. You walked out of the classroom, staring at your crush, Arthur. "Hey, girl!" someone snapped at you. You jumped as you saw a popular bully named Gilbert behind you. "Uhhh..." you said nervously. Arthur looked back and saw you were getting bullied.

"Stop! Don't do that! It's not very nice to bully people, you know!" Arthur shouted and jumped infront of you. You gulped and blushed as everyone was looking. "Oooohh, looks like big boy Arthur likes someone!" Gilbert laughed which made everyone else laugh.

"We're not lovebirds!" Arthur shouted at him. Gilbert then lifted up his arm and punched him in the face. People gathered around and started to chant "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" You had to end this. You had to do something! Suddenly, your anger let out a powerful punch in Gilbert's face, making him bleed in his mouth. The crowd looked away as they saw Gilbert bleeding. Everyone left you three as the principal stormed through the corridor.

"You three, to my office. Now" she said. We all started to walk to the principal's office. After what felt like forever, you finally walked in and took a seat. "I am completely disgusted by your attitude! All three of you! What do you have to say for youselves!?" the principal growled at us.

You were all put into detention for the rest of the day. You all said sorry to eachother. This isn't over yet, though, the principal is going to contact your parents! After school, you ran home, crying tears of sadness. You wish this had never happened. Ever. This was the worst day of your life. When you ran home, your mother and father looked at you angrily. they weren't happy, oh no they weren't. They didn't talk to you for the whole afternoon. Knock! Knock!

You heard a knock on the door. You opened the door to see the principal with Arthur's parents. "I've already dealt with Gilbert's parents. They didn't want to see you, because of your daughter." the principal explained to your parents. Your parents looked at you with disgusted faces.

-**TIME SKIP-**

Your parents sent you to your room after that catastrophe. You cried into your pillows to sleep, but you couldn't sleep. You heard footsteps coming to your room. Who was coming? Dad? Mum? "Hello, _?" Arthur asked. He walked over you you. He sat on your bed, rubbing your back, trying to make you feel better. "You know why I protected you, Arthur." you said between sniffs. "It's because I LOVE YOU!" you hugged Arthur, crying with him. He was in shock when he heard that. "_, love, look at me, I've got something for you." Arthur told you.

You titled your head up and Arthur gave you a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. You were shocked at first, but then you closed your eyes and enjoyed it. You loved every second of it. You both pulled away, panting, trying to catch your breath. This was the longest kiss you've ever had. It was also your first, too! "That was... amazing..." you said between pants. "I'm... sorry for getting you into detention. It was my-" "Shhh... it doesn't matter who's fault it is, love. I love you too and that's all that matters." Arthur said in a calm, relaxing voice.

You and Arthur kissed for the past 10 minutes, french kissing, pecking each others faces, until you heard footsteps coming towards your room. "Arthur, time to go home!" his parents called out. "I have to go, love, bye!" Arthur smiled at you as he jolted out of the room. Your parents entered your room. "So... did you make it up?" your mother asked.

"Uh... yes." you said.

"What happened?" your dad asked.

"Let's just say we're a couple, now." you said while blushing. "Are you guys ok with that?"

Your mother nodded at your father. "Yes, we are, we hope you had some fun with him." your mother giggled.

"You guys are the best" you said smiling.

Your dream has finally come true, Arthur and you are now together forever. :)

_I hope you enjoyed reading this! I enjoyed writing it, especially the kissing. :3 There will be more stories coming your way. :D The FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT part reminded me of Spongebob. ^_^ Also, sorry again if it's so short. :(_


End file.
